


Devine Punishment

by MintIceTea



Series: Off The Books [2]
Category: Dead Fish (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: There were few things in London that could frighten Danny Devine into hiding behind the counter in his girlfriend’s store like a coward.One of those things just happened to be his girlfriend in a righteous fury.





	Devine Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not an April Fool’s joke - I actually wrote something! And it’s for this verse that I promised myself that I would finish ages ago.

“Of course, I think he’s an idiot, Belle. You’ve seen his stupid suits, haven’t you?” Ruby snorted into the phone, shifting it to her other ear. “Yes, he’s only gotten up to take a leak, I promise. He’s complaining, but he’s behaving himself. I don’t know what you did – but it put the fear of Belle of him.”

She paused before opening the door to Belle’s bookstore. “You sure you don’t want to talk to him? It might settle him down; think he’s nervous about you being out.” Ruby smiled at Belle’s answer and pushed the door open. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll talk to you later, I’m going back to petsitting your puppy.”

“Oi!” Danny protested, palms on the counter like he was going to rise. But his eyes were tight with pain, and Ruby smirked: he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Oh, come on. You’re just like a chihuahua. All yippy and barky.” Ruby grinned as he proved her point by letting out a volatile string of profanity with such vigor that he was left wincing and holding his ribs. She dropped the to-go bag of Granny’s food on the counter and walked around towards the back. “Have you taken your meds for the afternoon yet?”

He grunted, settling back in his chair, arms crossed. “Fuck you.”

“You’re not my type.” She pulled out a bottle of each from the mini-fridge in the back. Danny’s pills were sitting on top and she doubled checked the note from his doctor before pulling out the right ones. “Want tea with it or water?”

“Whisky.”

“Water it is.”

He took the bottle and pills with a scowl, knocking them back and then summarily ignoring her in favor of the lunch she brought. Ruby considers forcing a ‘thank you’ from him but decided to cut him a break. She headed back to the armchair by the window she had claimed, lounging in the sun with her textbook and notes.

The hours had crawled by all morning, and Danny suspected that they would continue to creep by in agony until the sun finally set on this fucking day. He was widely banned from the club until repairs were finished – it would take about two weeks, the contractor said. And that was with Danny offering to forgive his debt if he did it for free.

And to make matters worse, Danny was stuck with a shit ton of pills and an ordered week of bedrest. He may not have died from the gunshot, but he had a cracked rib dangerously close to his lung.

What was the fucking point of the vest then? Might as well be dead if he can’t be out collecting his money, what a waste of time.

And it still hurt like fucking hell too!

He had said as much to Belle, after she had dragged him to the hospital after the fucking fiasco with Abe Kline. But that was only after she had practically pinned him down to the hospital bed, eyes flashing and snarling at him to _lie still_ , and holy shit he had never been so scared and turned on at once.

He had also never had Belle angry at him before and that’s what got him to break, after hours of nurses and doctors poking and prodding at him.

 “I feel fucking useless just laying here. I fucking hate it.”

Belle had looked at him with such soft and sweet sympathy and kissed his forehead and promised that everything would be alright. And he trusted her, a bit dazed by her affection.

Which is how he ended up in this situation. Way out of his element – he was made for pounding the pavement, shouting and threatening until he got his fucking money.

 _Not_ for sitting behind the counter in Belle’s quaint little bookshop. Especially not while _she_ was out on his route, facing all those junkies and shady fuckers who did business with the Devine. Danny had practically begged one of his most terrifying bouncers to go with her, but his nerves wouldn’t be settled until he had Belle safe and sound in front of him.

All of this stress – Danny suspected he may be developing another ulcer too – and all because that fucking bastard Kline thought it’d be fucking shits and giggles to send a fucking hitman after him.

The bastard was lucky he wasn’t in debt anymore.

-

“How are we doing?” Belle chirped as she clambered back into the minibus, rolling up the sleeves of the dark blazer she had thrown on over her floral blouse.

“Only two more, Miss French, and they usually don’t give trouble,” Dove replied as he settled into the driver’s seat. He only introduced himself as Dove, and depositing his hulking and threatening looks, he was as peaceful as his name. Once the bouncer had heard that Belle was taking Danny’s route he had volunteered to escort her.

“Thanks again for coming with me today.”

“Of course.” Dove had made it clear that even if Danny hadn’t offered to pay him for his hours spent driving Belle he would have accompanied her. “How is Mr. Devine holding up?”

Belle laughed, recalling her phone call with Ruby. “I have my friend keeping an eye on him. She says he’s complaining but hasn’t left his seat unless necessary.”

“He’s hurt that bad?” Dove frowned in concern.

“The doctors recommended a week of rest, but you know Danny.” Belle thumbed through Danny’s book, making notations on sticky notes so he’d be able to look over it later. “I do feel better having work the shop though.”

“We’re here, Miss.”

“Mr. Abe?” Belle checked the book at the sight of Dove’s nod. “Alright, let’s go.”

-

Danny was sure that if the meds hadn’t made him so dazed and sleepy that he would’ve gone made hours ago. The rays of the setting sun had begun to creep across the floor of the bookstore. Lunch was hours ago but Danny wasn’t hungry, even with Ruby loudly complaining about how she could absolutely murder some curry.

The chiming of her phone interrupted her – and she glanced down at the screen. “Ah.”

“What?”

“Belle is on her way back, said your guy is gonna drop her off in about twenty or so.” She glanced up at him, smiling at what was probably a stupidly eager expression on his face. “Shall we close up so she can take you home?”

Danny opened the register and goes through the familiar motions of counting the money of the day. Ruby does a rush job of cleaning that in any other case Danny would complain about, but all he can think is that Belle would be here soon.

It about thirty minutes later that she walks through the door, and in Danny’s mind that is ten minutes too many spent with Ruby.

“Fuck, Belle!” Danny rose, hissing as his ribs creaked and complained. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Danny,” Belle gave Ruby a quick hug, letting the taller woman make her excuses and duck out the door. Belle came over with her arms spread, and embarrassingly, Danny nearly collapses into them. 

“What took you so long?” He complained, hugging her as tight as his sore muscles would allow.

“Dove and I went back by the club to check on the repairs. Michael – the contractor – said he’d have the outer walls sealed and secured by Monday.”

“Good. I’m going back to the club Monday then. They can work around me inside.”

“Danny!” She frowned, and Danny had a feeling that he was about to get lectured. Again.

“I’m sorry, Belle, but I can’t do this here.” He waved a hand vaguely around the shop. “It’s boring as fuck without you here.”

“Hmm.” She gave him a thoughtful look. “Maybe. As long as you stay at the club. No running around. Ask Dove to help.”

“Yes, mum.” He smirked, appreciating her concern, even though this ‘rest and recuperation’ may kill him.

She pinched him.


End file.
